Link (Canon, Composite)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Link= |-|Child Link= |-|Four Sword Link= |-|Wolf Link= |-|Deku Link= |-|Goron Link= |-|Zora Link= |-|Fierce Deity Link= |-|Breath of the Wild Link= Summary Link (リンク Rinku), is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to vanquish his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists to date. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C. Higher as Fierce Deity Link Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Approximately 9-19 (varies between games). Approximately 117 in Breath of the Wild. Classification: Hylian, Reincarnated Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Expert of Martial Arts and Wrestling, as well as a wide variety of miscellaneous skills, Immense willpower, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, Low-Mid with items), Enhanced Senses, Energy, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Sand, Earth, Wind, Weather, Water, Magnetism, Light/Holy, Time, Soul, and Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Generation, Transmutation, Possession of animals and constructs, Time Stop, Can soothe the hearts/souls of others via the Song of Healing, Teleportation, Creation of blocks and other objects, Healing, Auto-Resurrection upon death as well as the ability to resurrect others, Can see and attack invisible/intangible beings, Self-Duplication, Has several methods of attaining long-lasting Temporary Invincibility, Limited Time Travel, Able to reflect magical/energy-based attacks, Can increase his stats/gain new powers using various pieces of equipment/sets of armor/outfits, Various transformations, Holds all three pieces of the Triforce (And thus possesses all of its powers) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Impaled Demise, killing him, who created a realm with a star in it in a severely weakened state and casually, and even laid the smack-down on Majora as well, who ALSO created a realm with a star casually. Due to the gap of Star level being so tiny, simply a couple times, this realm being very big, and this already being extremely casual, this is easily Large Star level). Higher as Fierce Deity Link (Multiplies his base form's power by 4x) Speed: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LordXcano/Link%27s_Speed_Compared_to_Beamos_Beams Relativistic] Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Superior to the Four Giants) Striking Strength: Large Star Class. Higher as Fierce Deity Link Durability: Large Star level (Sizable difference in power against the likes of Majora and Demise, or even Ganondorf with the complete Triforce's power). Higher as Fierce Deity Link Stamina: High (Able to physically exert himself for hours at a time and show no signs of fatigue afterward, consistently gets up immediately after suffering grievous wounds of all sorts). Extremely high with the Triforce. Range: Extended melee range with swords and other melee weapons. Varies from tens of meters up to thousands of kilometers with various pieces of equipment. At least stellar via reality warping with the Triforce. Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, Goddess Sword, Magical Sword, Biggoron’s Sword, Four Sword, Sacred Bow, Light Arrows, Crossbow, Bombs, Double Claw-Shot, Magic Rods, Ultimate Sword, Gale Boomerang, Giant’s Mask, Fierce Deity’s Mask, Great Fairy Sword, Iron Boots, Magic Armor, Nayru’s Love Spell, Potion Medal, Guardian Potion, Chateau Romani, Elixir Soup, Red Ring, Mirror Shield, Power Bracelets, Pegasus Boots, Magic Cape, Roc’s Cape, and the rest here. Intelligence: Very high. Can quickly figure out all the puzzles in various dungeons, has completely mastered the use of dozens of weapons with little to no practice, and is able to discern the weakness of any enemy he fights within minutes. Weaknesses: Many of his ranged weapons and gadgetry have limited ammunition, and several of his powers and abilities are tied to his immense arsenal. Additionally, has a limited, albeit large, pool of magical energy from which to draw in order to fuel some of his powers. Several BotW items require a cooldown period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Link's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a 360-degree horizontal sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy. *'Hurricane Spin:' Link winds his sword behind him, similar to the regular Spin Attack, but released attack causes Link to spin around like a top for a few seconds, followed by a few seconds of cool-down due to dizziness. *'Skyward Strike:' Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. *'Sword Beam:' Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. *'Shield Attack:' Bashes with his shield, stunning opponents and reflecting some projectiles. *'Back Slice:' Tumbles around an opponent to quickly perform a rising slash targeting their flank before they can react to face him. *'Helmsplitter:' Leaps over an enemy with an acrobatic spin, slashing open the back of their head from behind. *'Fire:' Allows him to shoot fireballs from his sword in place of Sword Beams. This does not require Link to be at full health. *'Life:' A spell that restores life energy. *'Shield:' A spell that increases Link’s resistance to damage. *'Jump:' Doubles Link's jump height. *'Thunder:' A spell that inflicts extreme damage to everything nearby. *'Spell:' Transforms enemies into small, slime-like creatures called bots. May not work on sufficiently powerful creatures. *'Reflect:' Strengthens Link's shield, allowing him to block formerly unblockable attacks. *'Din's Fire:' Engulfs the area around him in an expanding fireball. *'Farore's Wind:' The first cast sets a glowing orb that serves as a waypoint: the second instantly returns Link to the set waypoint. *'Nayru's Love:' Surrounds himself in a magical diamond-shaped barrier that renders him invulnerable to harm: *'Bombos Medallion:' Enhances his blade with fire during a Spin Attack, additionally causing a series of small explosions to erupt around him and set enemies ablaze. *'Ether Medallion:' Blasts an enemy with a pulse of lightning: should they survive the initial attack, they are also frozen solid. *'Quake Medallion:' Creates an earthquake centered on Link. *'Dead Man's Volley:' The act of reflecting an energy blast at the opponent repeatedly as they do the same until one is incapable of reflecting the energy blast in time. A reoccurring event in the Legend of Zelda series. Also known as "playing Energy Tennis" by some. *'Z-Targeting:' An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist and marksman. *'Mortal Draw:' Link's riskiest, yet most powerful attack. Link drops all guard, sheaths his sword and waits for an enemy to get in close. Once in range, Link quickly draws his sword and swings a devastatingly powerful slash at the closest enemy. While this kills most non-boss enemies in-game in 1 slash, and most boss enemies in 3 slashes, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation. *'Ending Blow:' Link's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. While this kills enemies instantly in-game regardless of their health, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation, as not all other characters can logically be killed via impalement with a holy sword. *'Phantom Sphere:' An item used by Link in Phantom Hourglass that causes time to freeze for everything but himself for 7 seconds. *'Remote Bomb:' A Rune function that lets Link conjure up bombs of two varieties, cubed and spherical. *'Magnesis Rune:A function on the Shiekah slate that gives Link control over metal, allowing him to move metallic objects freely. *'Cryonic Rune:' A Rune ability that creates pillars of ice from water. *'Stasis Rune:' A function on the Sheikah Slate that allows Link to stop time, and build up kinetic energy of the things that Link hits. *'Mipha's Grace:' A skill that resurrects Link akin to how fairies do, but brings Link back to peak condition. *'Urbosa's Fury:' A powerful item that lets Link summon several surges of lightning. Can be charged. *'Revali's Gate:' Link is capable of summoning large gusts of wind that let him soar into the air with his paraglider. *'Daruk's Protection''' An item granted by the champion Daruk that allows Link to be protected from all damage. Note: Click here for the Link (Composite) Respect Thread. Note #2: The spirit of the hero reincarnates into the next Link when one dies. Thus, each and every Link are all one in the same, but different at the same time. They all have different bodies, but they share a common soul. Thus, a composite makes more sense, but at the same time, separate profiles are valid. If all such beings share one soul, they are, in a way, common to one character. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4